A week of Hatsune Miku
by Anton-kun
Summary: Follow Miku in her "normal" life for one week, as she gets into different situations with the males around her. Will she think of them differently after this week?
1. Monday

**I just got this random idea… so I will try to update once every day and finish this on Sunday. xD**

**Not any specific pairing, mostly Miku and some random moments with boys.**

* * *

It was raining outside. Miku thought that the rain was calming, except that it only makes it the opposite of calming if you are on the wrong side of the wall with no umbrella. She finished her breakfast and got outside, holding her teal umbrella in her hand. The rain drops poured down onto her umbrella and flowed down like small waterfalls. It almost felt a little sad.

She walked through the park and continued down the road to the school. When she arrived at the school, the rain began to pour down even faster. She walked to her locker and placed her umbrella behind her pile of books. Grabbing her history book, she walked to the classroom.

No one was very talkative today – it was a rainy Monday after all. Miku had to endure multiple hours of boring lessons before she could finally have a long rest and eat her lunch. And here came the next problem – Kaito.

"Miku, can I please, pretty please with a cherry on the top, have some of your divine lunch?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. "I'm starving."

"No. Make yourself a bigger lunch the next time." Miku said, holding the box behind her.

"But your cooking is so fantastic!" he said, trying to snatch the box from her.

"It's only leeks! You won't like it!" Miku tried, holding the box nearer her body.

"I'm sure I will! Let me have a taste!" Kaito looked at her with those big, round eyes.

She sighed and opened the box. Kaito looked at it with wide eyes. She took her chopsticks and picked up a small leek-sausage that she made.

"Take it." Miku said.

"Thank you Miku! Can you feed me it?" he bluntly and happily said.

"What?" Miku almost dropped the sausage.

"Feed me, please?" Kaito begged her.

"Why?" she frowned. The whole class was staring at them.

"B-because…" he blushed a little.

"Okay. As you wish." Miku rolled her eyes and took the sausage with her hands and stuffed it right into Kaito's mouth. He almost fell backwards at the sudden power that pushed him.

Miku looked away and took a bite of her roasted leek, ignoring Kaito's whiny voice. "Why did you do that, Miku? I didn't mean that, Miku!" How irritating.

Monday was always the ideal day for her to let out her frustration on someone. Being all alone at home during the days wasn't very funny and waking up a Monday morning, feeling that life is so boring can make Miku into a demon. Most people saw her as an angel but of course, there were people who saw her other form sometimes – often caused by irritating males.

After lunch, they had music class. Miku kept bugging Gakupo-sensei about his clothing. He seemed to enjoy their little discussion though.

"Gakupo-sensei, why are you wearing… samurai-clothes?" Miku scorned.

"Because I feel like it." he proudly replied.

"We have rules about the clothes in school. And… you look like some kind of pedophile mixed with an otaku…" Miku whispered the last part. Gakupo was clearly offended by the last part.

"At least I sing better than you." Gakupo retorted.

"What? Teachers can't be that rude to their students!" Miku said. "Challenge Accepted."

After standing there in the room and singing multiple songs, the students clearly declared Miku the winner, probably because Gakupo couldn't hit those high notes. He glared at her the whole lesson, while she glared at his random samurai-clothes.

"Hatsune-san." he said at the end of the lesson. "Come here."

"Hmm?" Miku curiously raised an eyebrow.  
"How can you hit those high notes that easily?"

"So you admit that I'm better?" Miku giggled.

"What? No! I only wondered." Gakupo exclaimed.

"Go Google it."

When the music class was over, Miku walked to the last lesson for the day – English. That lesson was often quite entertaining since the teacher wasn't too good at it and the students weren't better. She took a seat next to the window and looked outside. It was sunny now and the clouds were gone – finally a happier Monday!

"Welcome to class, my dear students!" Gumo-sensei said.

"Today, we will read in the textbook. Who can translate this part of the text for me?"

No one raised their hand. It was so embarrassing to translate, since there would always be something wrong that people would laugh at. At last, Luki raised his hand and nervously cleared his throat. The whole thing just looked like he was forced to it.

"T-the spring is running. While cherries flow with the wind, the b-blue sky reflects the s-sake. And then, the flower… blooms in the tree branches, lighting up the river. Following the bone, the ancient… eh… ladybug! Yes, ladybug. The ancient ladybug swings the wings of the… cherry cupcake? "

Miku tried not to laugh. The whole translation was just 100% off. The class had already burst into laughter and Gumo shook his head. Luki looked embarrassed (Which was understandable) and sat down again, glaring daggers at Miku. She looked back with a confused look. What did she do? She didn't even laugh.

When the lesson was finally over, Miku rushed to her locker and grabbed her jacket, completely forgetting about the umbrella. She realized it when she arrived at the park, but it was sunny anyway… or not for so long. When she reached the park, rain started pouring down again and she took cover under a tree. Her teal hair was soaked and she was sneezing.

"Do you want to walk back with me?" a boy's voice said. Miku looked up and saw Len smiling at her, holding a yellow umbrella.

"Thank you Len." Miku returned the smiled and walked with him, side by side under his umbrella that shielded them from the rain.

"No problem. I don't want a beauty like you catch a cold."

Miku blushed and nervously tugged her pigtail a little. Len kept his smile and she felt his hand on hers. They arrived at Miku's house and she quickly skipped to the door, waving to Len.

"T-thank you Len!" she shouted as he waved back and left.

She walked inside her house and smiled for herself. This wasn't a bad Monday – not bad at all! Not so boring as usual and…

Miku wondered how her Tuesday would be as she ate her dinner slowly while sending messages to her friends on her phone.

**Rin: Hi Miku! What r u doin?**

She sighed. Of course, everyone texted like that nowadays. It looked so strange.

**Miku: Hello Rin. I am fine. I am eating my dinner right now, in peace. Full with leeks too!**

Her fingers moved fast over the phone's small keyboard.

**Rin: OK. See u tomorrow!**

Miku smiled as she closed her phone. It wouldn't surprise her if something extraordinary happened tomorrow. She was surrounded by so many strange persons after all.

* * *

**Monday done, 6 days left! Cookies to those who review and get all of my references. xD**


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday is here, my last day of complete freedom… then comes the school. ;w;**

* * *

It wasn't raining today, but it was still cloudy and gray outside. What Miku disliked was when it was dark and wet, but she couldn't hear the sound of the rain. She finished her breakfast, toast with leek jam and then she prepared for another day in school. Tuesday wasn't particularly her favorite day of the week, but at least it was advancing towards Friday.

She walked outside and again crossed the park. Before she came to the school a sound from behind stopped her. "Help!" _"Who is calling for help randomly on a street?"_

Turning around, he saw Dell-sensei who was panicking over something. She sighed and walked to him.

"Calm down. Seriously, Dell-sensei." Miku said. "What's wrong?"

"H-haku! It's Haku!" Dell panicked as he hid behind her. From the other side of the street came Haku-sensei who looked more than angry.

"What did you do now?" Miku sighed.

"Well." Dell smirked. "Something like this."

He suddenly picked Miku up as if she was lighter than a feather and began running from Haku who was screaming obscenities at him.

"Dell-sensei, I've got no time for your daily "Tag"-games." Miku sighed. At least she got a free ride to the school.

"It's fun! And Haku is such a slow—"

A bottle suddenly came flying from behind and hit Dell on the head. He dropped Miku onto the wet ground and fell backwards. From behind came Haku.

"Seriously. Dell is such a trouble-maker. Are you okay, Hatsune-san?" she asked with concern. "He likes to bother the students."

"I'm okay." Miku mumbled, staring at her wet skirt. "I would have been better if you didn't throw that bottle at him though."

"Oh sorry!" Haku said.

Miku sighed and walked inside the school. It sure was a strange school indeed. There were only a few teachers that actually were good at what they taught. She walked to the Mathematics class and waited for Kiyoteru to come. He seemed very happy when he walked inside.

"Hello, dear class. Today you will learn more than ever." he said. The whole class groaned. He never said that if he didn't mean it.

"Now, who can solve this equation?" he said, while scribbling something on the blackboard.

Again, it was only Luki's hand that flew up. And this time, he glared at Miku directly – again, she wondered what she did to him.

"So, can you explain while solving it, Megurine-san?" Kiyoteru smiled.

"Yes." he muttered. The whole class expected the funniest moment ever to happen.

"Well, you see… 5x means that it's 50-something right? So we take 4x from that side and add it here and it will make 90-something…. no… what if x is higher than 10? Wait…"

"Megurine-san, I think that you are on the wrong track." Kiyoteru sighed.

"No, let me think." Luki said, casting a friendlier glance on Miku. "It's like this… we take 5 + x first and move the 5 to the other side, which means that it will look somewhat like this… no the + must move too."

After fumbling around with the equation a little, Luki showed the class the final result.

9x + x/2 = 5 + x + 3^2 x = 2

Miku giggled a little as Luki sat down and the class laughed again. Kiyoteru erased the equation and scribbled down something else.

"Who can explain this for the whole class?"

Miku expected Luki to raise his hand again, yes he did. She felt bad for him and quickly shot up her hand in the air.

"Hatsune-san, please." Kiyoteru said, giving her a chalk.

"Yes. If x = y, the line goes straight up like this on the graph, seeing as if x is 1, y will be it too. Let's change to x + 2 then. If we put x to the 1, y will go to 3." Miku mumbled a little for herself about the last part, drawing a line on the graph.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san."

However, as she sat down, Luki still glared at her and this time it wasn't friendly. What was up with that boy anyway?

After the lesson, it was time for gym class. Miku didn't really like it since she was quite weak. Their teacher was Dell and that only made the things worse. Changing clothes, she walked into the gym locker room and then out to the big hall.

"Dear students." he smiled. "Today we will train our gymnastic skills."

This could only mean trouble, yes. Seeing as Miku, Luka and Neru thought that they were going to train their cheerleading since the boys were going to play an important match for the school in football soon. Gymnastics in skirts? Typical for Dell to suggest that.

After an embarrassing lesson with many people staring at her, Miku walked to eat her lunch. Kaito jumped up to her as usual, begging for her food.

"You know what, Kaito?" Miku faked a smile. "I knew that you would come, so I made some extra for you."

"Really, Miku? THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kaito squealed, waiting for Miku to open her box.

"See? I know that you love ice cream. Here, leek ice cream."

Kaito stopped smiling. The leek ice cream looked… extremely disgusting. He could stand normal cooking with leeks but sweet ice cream with those… he quickly backed off.

"Thanks Miku, but I remembered that I had something important to do." Kaito said.

"Okay Kaito. That's too bad." Miku giggled and took a bite of the ice cream. It wasn't that bad – probably because of the fantastic leek flavor.

The whole day went by quickly and Luki had made a fool out of himself around three times during the same lesson. English was probably his worst subject. Today, he had mistranslated Miku's song completely. That made her laugh out loud for the first time – she couldn't hold that laugh inside of her.

"_Oh, Melt! I will melt a heart for you._

_I told you that you like me but…_

_Melt, our eyes met now_

_Love is not what I like and all that_

_But like me like you do_

_The weather umbrella lay down_

_It's a waterfall_

_My girlfriend was folded in my bag and won't do anything_

_So I sighed."_

And after that, he had pointed out what a strange song that Miku had written. She facepalmed and well, after that, she had ignored him, for the rest of the day.

The sun was out again, but Miku didn't trust it at all. However, it seemed like it wanted to stay up there this time. She skipped to the ice cream stand in the park and ordered three scopes of vanilla, leek and raspberry ice cream. When she was about to pay, she realized that her wallet was at home.

"E-excuse me, but I—"

"Here, I'll pay for you."

Miku confusingly turned and saw Len standing next to her, paying for the ice cream. His hair was up in his normal ponytail and he was wearing a leather jacket.

"Hello Miku. Don't forget your wallet next time." he smiled.

"N-no, I won't."

This must be the best Tuesday of Miku's life.

* * *

**Next up is Wednesday! xD See you tomorrow. (I hope.)**


	3. Wednesday

**Oh God, so busy now. w Just ate dinner after getting home from my table tennis practice and tomorrow will be even more hectic, so I hope that it's okay if**

**I may not be able to update tomorrow? I will still try though!**

**Oh, and if I chose Len? Well… you'll see. xD I may like MikuxLen mostly, but I'm not 100% sure since Miku will have quite many opinions on Sunday.**

* * *

Wednesday. Almost at the middle of the week. Miku awoke and was greeted by the sun for the first time this week. _"Another great day."_

She ate her breakfast consisting of leek bread with butter and then got ready for another school day. As soon as she got out, a familiar smile greeted her.

"Len!" Miku ran up to him.

"Good morning Miku. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he began walking to the school with Miku.

"Y-yes. How about you?" Miku looked at him.

"Well… I had nightmares for the most of the night." Len was still smiling.

"That sounds awful."

"It was."

Miku couldn't understand how Len could be so calm and keep that smile the whole time. But it sure made him look cool! They got out from the park and were just walking down the road when someone screamed for help. Oh, déjà vu.

"Hatsune-san, help!" Dell screamed as Haku came down from the road. Miku left the confused Len and walked to Dell.

"What is it Dell-sensei?" Miku smiled. "Haku again, I assume?"

"Yes!" he quickly replied.

"What is this about?" Miku pretended to be clueless.

"Well…" Dell smirked. "Something like—"

"This?" Miku ended the sentence for him and smacked him in the head. "I'm not falling for the same trick twice, idiot!"

With those words said, she left the unconscious Dell on the ground and returned to Len. She could hear Haku's giggles from behind.

"What was that about?" Len curiously eyed Miku.

"Oh, just a perverted teacher. You know."

"Ah, so that's what it was." Len nodded slowly and then opened the door for Miku.

"See you later!" Miku said as she left to talk with Luka and Neru.

A shriek filled the school corridors and Miku quickly jumped to the floor, thinking that it was an atomic bomb or something. Luka facepalmed and Neru looked half-dead.

"W-what was that?" Miku looked at Neru who wasn't moving.

"Neru…" Luka said, pointing to her blonde friend. The students around them gave them strange stares.

"H-hello Neru?" Miku said. She got no answer. "Hello?"

"HELLO NERU!" Miku poked her and the blonde moved a little.

"Ner—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Neru screamed. The scream pierced right through Miku's ears and she fell flat onto the floor.

"What is it? Did you get the screaming influence?" Miku asked, irritated by her constant screaming.

"This piece of… scrap! 10 million Yen? But I bought the "Use your Mobile Phone as much as you like for one year"-pack!" Neru threw the phone onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Did you really read the Terms of Service?" Luka sighed.

"What? To hell with those fuc—"

"Neru, that's a no-no word!" Miku warned her.

"To hell with those… Terms of Services!" Neru said, breaking her mobile phone completely.

"Neru, according to this paper, it says that it does not apply to your phone. It's not compatible." Luka explained, holding the Terms of Service in her hands.

Miku sneaked away to avoid Neru's next scream and eruption. She walked to English class and was greeted by Gumo outside of the classroom.

"Today, you will translate songs and write texts." he said.

"Oh no." Luki mumbled.  
"Luki, work with Miku." Gumo said, pointing to Miku who was poking an eraser.

Luki walked to her and sat down with a frown. Did he hate her or something?

"Now, shall I translate one of your strange so—"

"Wait. Luki, why do you hate me?" Miku demanded to know.

"Hate you?" Luki looked away and blushed. Miku frowned.

"No, nothing. Go on." she said, wondering about his strange reaction.

"Which song?"

"This. Senbonzakura."

Luki read it quietly for himself and then began writing. Miku didn't expect anything good to come out from this, but the result was clearly worse that she thought it could be;

"_After a fat and west Audacity revolution,_

_this is an open war country._

_As I brake on my bike marked with the rice mate,_

_evil bamboo drinks from international misses._

_Looping the line, I don't care what you move._

_Boys and girls must rival during an era while floating._

_Thousand cherry trees vanish in your voice that can reach them._

_This is a feast in a bar that steels an axe."_

"Luki, can I see your text?" Miku frowned and threw the translation into a paper can.

"Here." he muttered.

"_My heart can't stop beating. Accelerating in speed, it fills me with strange warmth, almost lust. This is love, which I can't control. Love me like I love you, my leek."_

"What. The. Heck." Miku glared at Luki. Since when did his English get okay? And what did he mean by 'my leek'?

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered.  
"NO IT IS NOT OBVIOUS LUKI MEGURINE; THIS IS WHAT I CALL… HORROR! BUMMER. POOF! WHAT THE FUC—" Miku yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry, that was a no-no word."

"Hatsune-san, could you refrain from your… audacious poetry in this classroom?" Gumo raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry." Miku looked down on the ground and Luki left with a frown.

This time it was Miku that had made a fool out of herself. After English class came Art, Mathematics, Japanese and Geography. When she finally got out from the endless hell of Europe's all Capital cities, she grabbed her things from the locker and walked home. This time, she didn't see Len anywhere.

As she arrived at home, she just kept thinking about the 'Luki incident' as she kept calling it. After a lot of thinking, she decided to ignore it and read a horrifically bad book instead – about love when you least expect it.

* * *

**4 days left, next up is Thursday! see you tomorrow, I hope.**


	4. Thursday

**Wow, thank you all for your support! ^^ And thank you for pointing out the mistakes, I will try to fix them today, but I am so busy on Thursdays. **

**And to answer some questions, well I have always seen Gakupo a little half-childish and funny, mostly because of the song 'Go Google it'. And yes, it was a reference to the song. xD**

* * *

What Miku hated most was probably thunderstorms. And this Thursday, the weather decided to go against her wishes. No sun, no rain – but a gigantic thunderstorm. She was certainly not in the mood to do anything as she slowly chewed on her leek and bacon.

Len didn't stand outside to greet her today, but of course – who would want to stand outside in a thunderstorm? She shivered as the sound of the thunder shook the skies. As she reached the end of the park, someone gently tapped on her shoulder. Expecting Len, she turned around and was instead faced by no one other than Luki Megurine. What a perfect start on the day.

"Hello Miku." he said.

"Hello!" Miku replied and quickly began walking again.

"Wait Miku! Why are you ignoring me?" Luki ran after her.

"It's not like I glare daggers at people randomly…" Miku muttered as she walked down the road with Luki behind her. A too familiar voice screamed for help. Seriously, when will he learn to stop?

Miku turned around and Luki accidentally bumped right into her, making both of them fall onto the ground, Luki lying on Miku. She pushed him off her and sat up, staring at Dell who was being chased by Haku. And poor Dell – Haku definitively did not look sober. Luki frowned when Miku began running to the school and followed her into the building. However, she was already gone.

She was panting as she reached the "safe zone" – Luka's locker. Of course Luki would be afraid of his dear sister. Luka greeted her with a smile and then pointed to Neru who was sitting in a corner, holding her completely shattered phone.

"My… dear phone… it's destroyed…" Neru sobbed, holding it tighter to her chest.

"Um… Neru, you were the one who—" Miku pointed out, but was cut off by Neru's bark-like sound.

"Fuc—" Neru was about to do something really bad when Luka came and stuffed a tuna in her mouth.

"Neru, that's a no-no word." Miku reminded her. "And where did you get that tuna, Luka?"

"Go google it."

"You shouldn't be the one to tell me that…" Miku said. The bell rang and the two girls went to the Music class, leaving the annoyed Neru in her corner.

Gakupo was quite cheery today, and he was actually wearing something normal. Miku didn't pay much attention to him, but he did something really strange. He walked up to her and asked her to compete with him in a singing contest again. The students around them were really excited to see the contest again, so Miku accepted his challenge.

"Which song?" Gakupo asked with a grin.

"Meltdown." Miku smirked. Last time that Gakupo had tried, it sounded like a walrus with a sore throat.

"Okay." he said, still grinning.

They both sang perfectly until the chorus. Miku could hit the high notes and quite amazingly, Gakupo managed to do it too. However, at the "omou" Gakupo's voice cracked and it sounded worse than last time. He gave up and asked Miku the same question again.

"Hatsune-san, how can you hit those notes so easily?" he looked sad.

"Go google it." Miku repeated.

"I did." Gakupo whined. "But I didn't find anything!"

"Ah, so that's it… well okay then."

"Really, Hatsune-san?"

"No, actually not." Miku teased him. "No, but seriously. Just train your voice."

Gakupo didn't seem to like her advice. Miku shrugged and then left for the next class. Luckily, they didn't have English today – Luki was already embarrassed enough. When the class was over, she sat down and took out her lunch, not expecting a certain blue-head to show up. But of course, he did.

"MIKU!" he yelled. "I WANT SOME OF YOUR FOOD!"

"WHAT, NO YOU ICE CREAM-ADDICT!" Miku yelled back, clutching her lunch.

"YES. I WANT IT."

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU!"

The two of them stopped yelling and looked at each other. All of the students in the classroom went outside to take cover from the "war".

"Why are we screaming anyway?" Miku frowned and quickly took a bite of her leek-balls.

"I don't know." Kaito shrugged, trying to get nearer her lunch.

"Yes you do. You started it." Miku exclaimed, quickly closing her box again.

"No I don't."

Miku sighed in defeat and opened her box again and took out some leek-balls. She even fed them to him with her chopsticks… but of course with her extra pair that she had just in case that this would happen. He seemed content and skipped away. _"I hope that he leaves me alone now."_

After school, Miku took a stroll in the park. She hadn't seen Len today. Suddenly, his familiar voice came from behind. She quickly turned around with a smile plastered on her face, but the sight she saw was… indescribable. Len was walking with a blonde girl, laughing and sharing an ice cream with her. Miku didn't know what to do, so she retreated to her home to avoid being seen. Something inside her felt empty, but it's not like she loved him, right? She didn't care.

Throwing herself onto the sofa, she grabbed the book about unexpected love. She threw it onto the table and then noticed a letter lying in the pile of newspapers. She must have missed it when she was reading her mail yesterday. Addressed to her from… Mikuo?

She quickly clutched onto the letter and gently opened it, taking out the letter from her brother.

"_Dear baby sister Miku,_

_I am going to come back and live with you. The life here wasn't going as smooth as I thought. I will arrive at Thursday night._

_See you!_

_Sincerely, your brother."_

Miku gulped. Mikuo had left her to live with his step-dad in another country. It seemed like everything was fine there, so why did he want to come back?

Before she could think anything more about it, she heard a knock on the door. Just perfect.

* * *

**Half-cliffhanger, I guess? Friday will hopefully be much longer! 3 days left now.**


	5. Friday

**And for those who are wondering, yes this will only be 7 chapters long; the last chapter will be Sunday. ^^ I maay…. make a special Monday too, if I feel like I haven't written everything I wanted, but that would ruin the title. xD**

* * *

Friday. Yes, it's Friday –_the_ _day._ And even if it was sunny, Miku awoke with a scream. It immediately awoke Mikuo from his sweet dreams.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Miku yelled, shaking the sleepy Mikuo who had been sleeping in her bed.

"What? It's natural for siblings to share a ro—"

"YES, BUT NOT THE SAME BED!" Miku screamed, quickly kicking him out of her room. She changed into her school uniform and got downstairs, where Mikuo was sitting.

Last night, he had visited Miku. He quickly explained about the situation and Miku understood why he had to come back. She went to sleep early, while he was studying. And little did she know before now, that he had sneaked into her bed at night! That's why she was dreaming about volcanoes and teal forests!

She grunted as she made some leek omelet for them and then ate up her food quickly. Mikuo followed her every movement with his eyes and smiled as his smaller sister placed the plate of leek omelet in front of him. She quickly left and prepared for the last school day of the week.

Something that surprised her was two things that occurred at the same time – Len that was waiting for her outside her house and Mikuo that suddenly came from behind and glared at Len over her shoulders. Len smiled at both of them and then offered Miku to walk with him to school. Miku quickly accepted his friendly offer and waved goodbye to her brother.

"Did you sleep well Miku?" Len asked with his usual smile.

"I… I slept quite well. How about you?" Miku asked.

"Nightmares as usual. It's killing me. But I can endure it for now." Len replied, glancing on Miku.

"Y-yesterday…" Miku started, wanting to ask him about the blonde girl.

"Ah yesterday… I was in the park with my twin." Len quickly explained.

"I saw you." Miku said. "Now that you say it, you did look quite like each other."

"Who did you think that she was?" Len chuckled and Miku blushed. They reached the end of the park and walked down to the school. A… not so familiar scream filled the area.

Miku turned around and cleared her throat. This was too much – Dell needed a lesson.

"Dell-sensei! Stop screaming! And you sound like a gir—" Miku yelled but stopped when she saw Dell chasing Haku. What a spectacular sight.

"Hatsune-san! Help! Help! HEEEELP!" Haku shouted, waving her arms around her.

"What happened?" Miku and Len asked in unison.

"He found my secret wine! Oh God, he drank every little bottle there was… it cost me so much to get too!" Haky yelled, taking cover behind Len. Dell came down with a half-sober look and glared at Miku.

"Don't stand in my way." he growled.

"What did she do?" Miku asked. "Dell-sensei, you're drunk."

"No! I'm sober… I'm as sober as… a sober man!" he shouted, running towards them. He picked up Miku easily as he did a few days ago and began running.

"H-hey, didn't you want to kill Haku?" Miku asked.

"With Haku gone, I can do whatever I want, so that was just…"

"A play? That's… foul, Dell-sensei!" Miku said, smiling. She got a nice ride to the school at least. However, Dell turned to the left when he reached the entrance.

"Hey! I'm going off here!" Miku yelled.

"Nope!" he laughed and then screamed as he slipped on a banana peel. Miku was dropped again onto the ground.

From behind came Haku and Len and they immediately attacked Dell who was still recovering from his clumsiness. Haku's wine bottle dealt the final strike and Miku wondered if Len was involved with the banana. Miku sighed and walked with Len to the school again.

"What was that about now?" Len asked.

"Just a perverted teacher. You know." Miku giggled as she repeated her words from last time.

"Well, see you then, my leek!" he chuckled and left for his class. Miku blushed. 'My leek'? Why did every boy call her that? But when Len did it… it sounded so beautiful and loving.

She went to Gumo's English class and was greeted by Luki. After quickly saying 'hello', she went inside the classroom and took the seat nearest the teacher. Luki followed her and luckily for her, Luka came faster to the seat next to Miku. Or else, she would have to endure Luki again.

"Today we will learn some important verbs and you will translate in the textbook." Gumo said, quickly beginning to teach the students about irregular verbs.

After trying to remember the verbs, Miku listened to Luka's babbling about Gakupo-sensei. She thought that he was so cool and mature. Miku thought the opposite. Gumo read a small part from the text and Luki's hand shot up. Again, he was going to translate? Why didn't he just give up on making a fool out of himself?

"The spring takes flight on the sunshine. And in the meantime, the hummingbirds prepared their singings to the blessed world."

Miku was surprised. At least it wasn't 100% off.

"When the spring comes, the flowers and trees start to grow. They show off their beauty to us and bless our world with color."

Miku suspiciously eyed Luki. Was it even Luki? Or did he have a studying marathon yesterday?

"But when the… ancient breezes winds up in the nick of time, the clock abruptly stops and cherries take flight into the gray sky. So under the heat, the balls and thunders shouldn't be very worming."

Miku muffled a laugh. This surely was the Luki that she knew. The class once again burst out into laughter and Luki blushed.

Luki didn't bother Miku during the lesson and she quickly left for Dell's gym class. She hoped that he didn't plan on doing something naughty. After she had changed, she got into the hall and waited for Dell to tell them about what they were going to do today.

And what did he choose? Basketball of course. Miku did her best to avoid getting his face in under her skirt.

The rest of the day after that went by as normal and after school Miku quickly began to walk home, since Luki had followed her to her locker. Len didn't seem to be anywhere, so she quickly ran the straight way to her home. She opened the door and was immediately hugged by her brother.

"So… how was your day?" Mikuo smiled and locked the door after her.

"It was good." Miku bluntly answered.

"Is that so? Did your boyfriend walk with you to school?" Mikuo hid a frown and pointed to the sofa. "Let's watch a movie tonight!"

"Why? I must stud—"

"I've got leek snacks." Mikuo said.

"Okay!"

They sat down together on the sofa and watched 'Titanic'. Miku was on the verge of tears and Mikuo nonchalantly crept nearer her, holding her tight in his arms.

"M-Mikuo… it's so sad!" Miku cried.

"Ah, seriously." Mikuo said, shutting down the television, leaving the whole room in the darkness.

"Mikuo, you know that I… am a-afraid of the darkness…" Miku whispered, burying her face in his arms.

"Don't worry." he smirked and then pushed Miku down. They both fell onto the soft sofa and Miku screamed, thinking it was a monster that was going to eat her. "Think of… leeks."

Miku nodded and quite miraculously, she almost immediately fell asleep. Mikuo smirked again and then embraced his dear baby sister – his love, and also tried to sleep. He had lied to her. Because the reason that he was here now, was because of her.

* * *

**Mikuo is in love with his sister, Luki has a strange relation to Miku and Len is… smiling. But no one knows what they are hiding inside, eh? Wait for the next chapter, Saturday! 2 days left until the end of the week.**


	6. Saturday

**Pfft… I've spent most of my free time to watch game trailers today. xD Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Saturday was here and the sun was shining brightly again. Miku awoke with another scream and pushed the drooling Mikuo onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK! I DON'T WANT TO SINK!" Miku screamed, trying to shake her nightmare off her head. She had dreamt about Mikuo chasing her on Titanic and then that the ship had hit an iceberg.

Something that scared her was the fact that she awoke on the sofa in her brother's embrace. He was drooling over… _something. _Mikuo was still asleep, lying on the floor. Miku placed a blanket over him and left him there. Her phone beeped, announcing an incoming message.

**Rin: Hi Miku! DO you want to cpme over here and do something with Luka?**

Miku stared at the message with a frown. Rin better learn to type better. She smiled and quickly typed in her answer.

**Miku: Hello Rin. Good morning! Well it is certainly a pleasure. I will come over as soon as I finish my breakfast.**

Still smiling, she began making some leek pancakes and ate them in silence while Mikuo loudly snored on the ground. She bit her lip, holding back a laugh and then left after writing a small note for him.

Rin and Luka were already in the middle of a Truth or Dare-game with Len when Miku arrived. By the looks of it, Luka probably revealed a big secret, since her whole face was red.

"Hello! Did I miss anything?" Miku asked as she got inside Rin's house.

"Not anything special." Len smiled. "My _annoying _sister tricked me into this…"

"Wait…" Miku gulped as she realized something.

And it was quite embarrassing when she realized something so obvious – the girl that was together with Len the other day was indeed his sister and her childhood friend Rin! How could she possibly miss that? But it certainly didn't look like the usual childish Rin that day.

"May I join in?" Miku smiled and took a seat next to Luka.

"Miku! Truth or Dare?" Luka wiped off her blush by shaking her head and then grinned.

"D-dare." Miku said.

"Aww… I wanted to know who you liked…" Luka said before clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "I dare you to tell me who you like!"

"That's not fair!" Miku exclaimed. "But well…"

"I like… a boy that cares for me and always smiles at me." Miku blushed and then immediately countered. "TRUTH OR DARE LUKA?"

Luka jumped and then gulped. She knew what was coming, no matter what she chose.

"Dare." Luka finally said. Rin and Len were arguing about fruits so they didn't really pay attention to Luka and Miku.

"I dare you to tell me why you blushed when I arrived!"

"I… I like… Gakupo-sensei…" Luka admitted, turning red again.  
"What? That gee—"

"He is so cool!" Luka interrupted, her eyes gleaming.

"Come on girls. Let's do something else." Rin's irritated voice came from the other side of the room. Apparently, she had lost the small argument with Len.

The girls plus Len did things together the whole day, including Hide-and-seek and Tag. Once the evening came, Luka left for her piano lesson and Miku prepared to leave too. Before she left, Len came down and whispered something in her ears.

"Miku. You are beautiful. But I have already told you that, right?" Len smiled and then waved goodbye to the red Miku who was practically evaporating.

"B-bye, Len!" Miku managed to say before she left. Her phone suddenly began ringing and she picked it up. Was it Len, Rin, Luka or Mikuo? Unknown number…

She decided to not answer since she was still so warm and felt nervous. The phone stopped ringing, but only seconds after that, it began ringing again.

"Hello?" Miku was annoyed by the unknown caller.

"Miku?" a familiar boy's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Miku, it's me, Luki."

"Oh." Miku bluntly said.

"I just wondered if you want to go to the amusement park with me and Kaito tomorrow."

"What? Well… can I ask Len if he wants to come too?" Miku asked.

"Len? Well… it's okay if you want to…" Luki sounded disappointed.

"Thanks Luki! Umm… can you come over here tomorrow then?"

"Yes Miku. I hope that you will sleep well tonight."

"Umm… thanks."

"Bye."

Miku placed her phone in her pocket and shook her head. What was Luki up to? First he hates her and now…? She opened the door and to her surprise, it was completely dark inside. Slowly, she locked the door behind her and tried to switch on the lights. The switch clicked as she flicked it, but the lights wouldn't respond. A blackout? That couldn't be possible, seeing as their neighbors seemed to have electricity. She felt frightened since it was dark – one of her greatest fears was the darkness.

"M-Mikuo?" Miku nervously called.

She tried to find everything in the darkness and stumbled to the living room. However, it seemed that Mikuo wasn't lying on the floor. But of course, he wouldn't sleep there the whole day!

"M-Mikuo!" Miku called again, slowly trying to find something that she could use as a light source.

She turned around as she heard something behind her. When she was in darkness, she often became paranoid. She didn't see anything so she tried to calm down and not think about murderers and monsters. But what if someone murdered Mikuo?

Miku slowly walked upstairs to their bedrooms and looked around. Maybe he was in the bathroom? However, it didn't seem like anybody was inside. She walked into his bedroom and found that it was really messy inside. The curtains covered the windows and strange things were lying on the ground – everything from teddy bears and shoes to cables and ropes. Ropes? Did he get into knots or something? She walked up to the random objects, grabbed some of the "trash" and threw them into a trash can.

Her search continued. She looked in her room and then walked down again. After searching and waiting for a while, she returned to his room. The lights still wouldn't work and occasionally, she could hear some strange sounds. Miku gasped when she saw that everything that she has thrown into the trash can was lying at exactly the same places again. Someone was here. The door suddenly closed behind her and her heart almost stopped. This was worse than any of her nightmares.

"Baby sister. Miku." Mikuo's voice came from behind and Miku slowly turned around. She saw her brother standing in front of the closed door, looking both sad and happy.

"M-Mikuo? What are you doing? And why aren't the lights working properly?" Miku nervously asked. She could sense the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"So many questions, but only one answer." he smiled, but Miku didn't feel better.

"W-what answer?" Miku backed off and glanced on the window behind her. Emergency exit, she thought.

"Miku, you haven't noticed it yet? I lied to you. How could my step-father possibly die because of alcoholic problems? He doesn't even drink wine." Mikuo explained.

"Okay. Now, brother, you know that I am afraid of the dark so… please open that door and help me fix those lights?" Miku nervously laughed.

"No."

"Okay."

Both of them kept quiet for a while before Mikuo suddenly moved. Miku quickly reacted and tried to open the window. However, she realized that it was too small for her.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Miku whispered as Mikuo smiled at her.

"Sister, you haven't asked me what my real reason was yet." he calmly said.

"Eh, Mikuo. I've got some extra leeks downstairs so…"

"It was because of you." he frowned and then showed her a picture of them when they were small. Mikuo was seven and Miku was four at the time. They were running after each other in the park. "Because, my dear sister, that you are the most beautiful human being I have ever met."

Miku gulped and her heartbeat increased in frequency. She could never ever dream of this or think that this would happen. Her own brother? And why did everyone have something for her? Mikuo looked a bit sad and then left the picture on his table.

"Now, baby sister…" Mikuo whispered. "It's time."

"T-time for what?" Miku asked, even if she didn't want to know. Her brother had become a… different person now. This Saturday was certainly the worst Saturday ever.

"For me to show you my feelings."

Miku nervously grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. He fell backwards at the sudden impact, but quickly countered by throwing it back.

"Eh... P-pillow fight!" Miku shouted, trying to change the subject completely.

Mikuo didn't nap on it and then turned around and locked the door. Miku tried to think of something else. Her beloved brother – when did he…?

"L-let's play with the stuffed animals!" Miku tried, holding up a teddy bear.

"Are you serious, baby sister?" Mikuo chuckled and then turned to her.

This was going to be a nightmare, Miku thought. She fainted as Mikuo came nearer her – the world spinning around her.

* * *

**A quite unexpected ending of the day for everyone, eh? :3 Let's wrap this up tomorrow – Sunday.**


	7. Sunday

**Last chapter… ah, been outside the whole day. _ I decided to write a little longer, so please enjoy the end of this story!**

**Also, I have made a better system so you know when I am done with my other chapters for other stories. Every day, I will try and update the progress of my writing so you can see how long I've come.**

* * *

Sunday is the last day of freedom, until school has to torture the children again. But of course, Miku actually liked school pretty much, excluding those irritating boys. This was a cloudy Sunday that started with a scream, again.

Miku awoke on her brother's bed, again in his embrace, again with him drooling over _something_. She pushed him onto the ground and this time he actually woke up. She tried to recall what had happened last night. How did she end up here? Mikuo crawled back onto the bed and much to Miku's surprise, he began sleeping again. She frowned and silently got up. Some of last night's memories came back to her, but she pushed them away. What did he do to her last night?

She tried to open the door, but it seemed like it was still locked. The doorbell rang and Miku panicked a little. She kicked the door, but it still resisted. Sometimes, she really thought that she needed to learn some martial arts or something. The doorbell rang again and this time, Mikuo flew up from the bed and scorned at Miku.

"Seriously, baby sister. A never-yielding spirit as always, eh?" he sighed and gently pushed her onto the bed. Miku lost her balance and almost made a backwards roll as Mikuo quickly opened the door and quickly locked it again.

"H-h-hey!" Miku shouted. She felt anger bottle up in her mind – why did her brother become this… awful person? "I am NOT going to play jailor in my own house."

With those words said, she grabbed the rope that was lying on the floor and tied it around the bed. She opened the window and threw out the rope, while trying to get outside. The window was obviously too small for her, but she tried multiple times with different body parts first. She could hear Mikuo screaming at someone downstairs. Did he drink alcohol or what? She finally got her legs out and pushed her head out, grabbing onto the rope. Quickly, she slid down onto the grass lawn and sneaked to the entrance. She peeked around the corner and saw Luki, Len and Kaito argue with Mikuo.

"Miku promised us that we'd go to the amusement park today!" Kaito whined.

"What do you mean, 'She is busy'?" Luki was clearly annoyed.

"I am quite worried now. Miku isn't the person who doesn't hold her promises. And she even asked me to go with her." Len said. Luki glared at him and then turned to Mikuo again.

"I am sorry, but she is very busy now. She even fainted last night." Mikuo explained.

"Yeah, and what was the reason?" Miku stepped out from her small hiding place and quickly grabbed Len's hand. "RUN!"

Luki and Kaito stared at each other before running after Miku and Len. Mikuo gasped and just stood in the doorway. How did his sister get out? He grabbed his jacket, locked the door and then ran after them.

He thought a lot while running. Miku had guessed right mentally – Mikuo did drink alcohol, but not in massive amounts. The reason that he came was for her, but it wasn't that easy. He had always seen her as a cute sister, but after living away from her so many years, he began lusting for her instead of missing her as a sister. And that certainly turned him into a different person.

Miku and Len ran into the amusement park followed by Luki and Kaito. They quickly paid for their tickets as Mikuo came from behind. Quickly, they ran into the crowd and immediately got onto the nearest roller-coaster that they could find and that wasn't very smart of them. (It was Luki's idea.) Firstly, it was the so-called "Stomach-Twister". It was known for making you feel like your stomach twisted, while the roller-coaster continued to fly up and down. And then of course, instead of putting a distance between them and Mikuo, he could actually just wait for them to finish at the exit. But no one thought about that when they ran to the roller-coaster and relaxed. Miku sighed with relief and then smiled as the roller-coaster slowly began moving. However, soon she and everyone, including Len began screaming.

Mikuo stood under them, watching the whole scene with amusement. "What a bunch of idiots. But that's part of my baby sister's charm."

After the quite spectacular ride, Miku quickly got off and thanked herself for not eating anything today. Luki and Kaito were on the verge of vomiting and Len just looked a little tired. They walked down the stairs and were greeted by a smiling teal-head. Miku immediately dragged Len to the Haunted House and managed to shake off both Mikuo and those _other two. _She walked inside, but regretted it immediately. Being afraid of the darkness and then walking inside a haunted house? Len seemed quite calm and he felt better now. Miku clutched onto him as various ghost-like things appeared.

Len opened his backpack and took out a banana that he began to peel as Miku screamed when something white suddenly passed them. He slowly munched on it, as Miku clutched onto him harder. The next thing that appeared made her so scared, so she accidentally hit Len on his hand, making him drop the banana. He frowned and grabbed Miku before she fell when a hand shot out from the wall, but slipped on the banana peel. Both of them fell onto the floor hard.

They quickly walked to the exit as Miku whined about her hand that she fell onto and screamed even more when the last "ghosts" made their appearance. When they got out, Mikuo was standing there again, smiling.

"Oh hello, baby sister. I saw you on the screen here. It was quite amusing." he laughed.

"WHY DO YOU APPEAR EVERYWHERE?" Miku yelled, running away with Len again.

"Miku, why are you running from your brother the whole time?" Len curiously asked.

"Well… he…" Miku tried to explain, but she couldn't say it. Even she didn't know what happened after she had fainted.

They kept running and ended up at the Mirror House. It seemed like Luki and Kaito were inside. Mikuo followed them and after only 5 minutes, all of them were separated in the maze of mirrors.

"B-brother. This is not fun." Miku stuttered while looking at the 5 Mikuo's in front of her.

"I must agree. Miku, why do you keep running away from me?" he frowned and walked a step nearer her, bumping into the mirror that was between them.

"Because yesterday, you…" Miku blushed and then hid her face. "You violated your own sister!"

"What?" Mikuo looked like a question mark. "I only carried you to the bed. You fainted."

"Yes I fainted, because you—"

"Aha! But that was only my practice for the school play, baby sister! I'm going to play the wicked psychopathic person who kidnaps a princess." Mikuo laughed.

"What?" Miku stared at him in disbelief. "That sounds so made up right at the spot."

"Hey, Miku. Behind you." he said.

"That never works on me! Don't try, brother!" Miku frowned. Someone suddenly grabbed her and forced her to turn around. "H-hey now…"

Luki stared into her teal eyes and showed her the note that he had written in English class, while Mikuo tried to find the way to them. She scorned at the 'my leek' part and looked away.

"Miku. I can't believe that you are still so clueless." Luki said, his eyes almost burning.

"Luki, I can't believe that all of you boys have to be so… forceful!" Miku said, quickly shaking him off her. She ran through the maze, occasionally bumping into mirrors and found herself to Kaito.

"Miku!" he happily shouted. "I finally found you!"

"_I_ found _you_." Miku corrected him, panting a little. At least Kaito wasn't so… forceful.

"Mi-chan." he suddenly said.

"What? What is that nickname?" Miku frowned and then took a few steps back. She knew what was coming. Kaito followed her, but she was too fast for him. She ran and ran, finally bumping into Len.

"Miku. Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Miku blushed and then smiled. At least Len cared for her.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up." she replied. Len took another banana and began munching on it.

"Why do you always eat bananas?" Miku giggled.

"Why do you always eat leeks?" he retorted with a chuckle.

"Because…" Miku tried to find a good reason. "… they are tasty?"

"Yes. So, now you have the answer to your question." Len smiled and then took her hand, gently leading her out from the maze.

Miku followed him and they went home, while Mikuo, Kaito and Luki were stuck in the Mirror House, arguing with each other. And when they got home, Miku locked the door tightly and cut off the rope that was hanging from Mikuo's window. Tonight, she was going to sleep alone in this house.

As night came, a tired Mikuo walked home. To his dismay, he found that Miku had locked the door and was sleeping. Well, maybe he had to blame himself for being so "forceful" in his ways of loving, but she really was the person dearest to him. He didn't want anyone else to have her. And he didn't do anything to her last night either.

He knocked on the door several times, but Miku was sleeping deeply. Meanwhile, Luki and Kaito were locked outside too. They never had their keys with them, so they went to Miku's house. Finding that it was locked too, the three boys went to Rin's house to ask for a shelter during the night.

This week was sure a catastrophe, in Miku's dictionary. And she had learned quite much too. Firstly, she was more with Luka, to avoid Luki. She couldn't deny that he was quite hot though. Secondly, she spent more time with Rin (and that way, indirectly with Len). And lastly, she never let Mikuo inside her home anymore – he had to live with Kaito. They actually became quite good friends.

Miku lied on her bed and giggled. Even if this week had been such a… frightening experience for her, she had learned really much and in the end, everything turned out to be good. But of course, who knows what would happen the next week… she surely had to set up barriers around her house. She didn't want any unexpected guests, after all.

* * *

**And the rest is up to you to imagine – who Miku ends up with. xD Either the foolish, but hot Luki, calm an kind Len, childish Kaito or her own brother Mikuo… that is a bit forceful, eh?**

**I hope that you enjoyed it. ^^**


	8. Another Day

**And now… for my dear readers… SURPRISE! :D**

**Cookies to those who gets the reference. This is a special chapter I wrote, to get me back into the writing mood again. I'm listening to music while writing and it really inspires me! **

**Read and review~**

* * *

Rain. Darkness. Clouds. It was another day, just as usual. Miku woke up and made breakfast, leek porridge, and then prepared for school. Just as usual. And how she loved the sound of the pouring rain. But of course, she hated it when she was outside without an umbrella.

She stepped outside and locked the door behind her. The darkness made her feel a little frightened and even if she walked across this path every day, today it felt so strange. Almost foreign to her. And it was quite eerie. Sighing, she began walking, every step heavy against the wet surface.

The clouds above her gathered in lumps like big cotton candies, well, cotton candies were a lot more colorful of course. They made her feel closed inside. Closed inside a world that she has been living in for years, but still feels strange to her.

And everything had changed now. Ever since her brother had… revealed his true self, two hopeless boys had been chasing after her and a handsome guy had rejected her. She still hadn't gotten over it. She thought that Len was her destined one. However, he told her that he only wanted to be friends. He had someone even more important in his heart. She could understand that. So, she didn't really bother him anymore. But Luki and Kaito still kept bothering her.

She tried to avoid Mikuo. Once, he had tried to drag her inside Kaito's apartment when she was there to hand Kaito a paper for their project. Apparently it was another "school play". Miku almost kicked him. But he was still her brother… she cursed the person who had made him into this person. Or was it alcohol? At least, his "school play"-excuse was as solid as a thin paper. She would never forget _that _night.

The school was in sight now. Miku stopped at the place she always stopped at every day. And as expected, she heard the most irritating voice ever scream for help. Without even reacting when someone grabbed her from behind, she smiled. Dell. So hopeless.

"You never learn do you, Dell-sensei?" Miku said. Dell grinned and was about to turn left when they reached the entrance when Haku suddenly threw a wine bottle at him.

"Thanks for the lift, sensei! Nice aiming, Haku-sensei!" Miku gladly said as she entered the school building.

Everything she was doing was part of a daily routine now. Get up. Eat breakfast. Go to school. Wait for Dell to pick her up. Wait for Haku to hit him. Enter the school building. Say hi to Luka.

But today was so strange. Everything felt strange, and so distant. Luka didn't smile. Neru didn't show any emotion at all. Kaito didn't ask her to eat her lunch and Luki didn't show his awful English. Not that she understood why he did that in the first place though. Gakupo didn't even challenge her anymore. He praised her!

"Gumo-sensei. It's 'he took the chance', not 'he tookd the chance'." Miku pointed out. Gumo quickly erased his writings from the blackboard and the students watched his every moment. But no one laughed. As they always did.

This whole day was getting on Miku's nerves. What had happened? Did she enter an alternate universe or was she still sleeping? Tugging her right pigtail, she listened to Gumo announce that Luki had gotten the best grades in the writing assignment yesterday. Luki? How could that be possible?

She stared at her own text for a short while. Not any spelling or grammar errors. Then how could Luki…

"I yearn for you. Your eyes have entangled me in a dream so beautiful, yet I still want more."

Miku frowned. Since when did his vocabulary upgrade that much? And why was he writing so… strange texts anyway? It was worse than the "my leek".

"I want you to be mine. Your tea… your hair is smooth as silk and smells like flowers."

Miku couldn't endure this anymore. It was obvious that he was about to say 'teal hair'!

"You may not realize my feel—"

"What. The. Heck." Miku said. She realized it two seconds too late. She said out loud.

"Hatsune-san, I thought that we agreed that you should refrain from using such—"

"Just… eh… shut up, please?" Miku said, glaring at Luki.

Without saying anything more, she gathered her books and left the classroom, while Gumo and Luki stared after her. She quickly walked through the endless corridors. How did this happen? Why was everything so strange today?

She looked out through the windows. The rain was still pouring down. And she didn't like it, even if she was on the right side of the wall.

"Miku!"

Miku turned around and to her surprise, Luki was standing a few meters behind her. Since when did he get so… sneaky? Everything was strange.

"W-what?" she replied, her body shaking with fear. She wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly transformed into a monster or something.

"I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Are you a robot or something?" Miku nervously laughed as she tried to pretend to not hear what he said.

"How many times do I have to say that I love you? I really do love you" Luki sighed.

"Five." Miku replied, without even knowing it.

"Then this will be the fifth time. I love you." he softly said.

"Oh God…" Miku felt her head become heavier.

"I don't need a God when you are here. You are my Goddess."

"T-that's not what I meant…" Miku blushed.

"Miku dear?" Luki walked to her. "May I kiss you?"

"You may not!" Miku said. "Why are all boys so… creepy?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes and an awkward silence arose. Meanwhile, the rain stopped and the clouds began to change.

"Because…" Luki muttered.

"Because?"

"Because that love is such a strange feeling." Luki said.

"It can't be stranger than my life." Miku bluntly commented, staring blankly in front of her.

"You're so funny."

"No, I'm not."

And that was how their relationship started. The sun showed itself as the clouds moved away and everything felt better for Miku now. That strange feeling… it was gone. Maybe it was her instincts that told her that this day would be special, but she was sure that God was playing a trick on her. Or well, she was an atheist so…

Anyways, Miku and Luki became closer _friends, _as they told everyone. But almost no one knew that they actually were a couple. And it sure was unexpected, even for Miku. However, it was just something that 'clicked'.

But Miku was never sure about anything. Anything could happen in a day, of course.

* * *

**And now I will finish off my first stories and hopefully, I'll finish the first chapter of my new story with Miku that is inspired by this.**


End file.
